


Wordpicture: Bobby Hobbes

by Deannie



Series: Wordpictures [20]
Category: The Invisible Man
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-28
Updated: 2003-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drugs and docs and therapy? They don't shut the damn thing up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wordpicture: Bobby Hobbes

It's always there, right in the back of my head. Did you lock the door, Bobby? Are you sure you locked the door? That guy today, at the store? Was he working for them? More important, was he working for _us_? Did the chief send him to keep an eye on you? Do they think you're a security risk now, or what?  


God, it never stops!  


The pills don't shut it up. The doctors don't shut it up. I don't care what they say, what they're selling doesn't work worth a damn. It's always been me against them--and against me--because that's the only way to stay alive, you know? It's the only way to make sure the voice doesn't win.  


At least, that's the way it used to be. Before they sent a kid with a gland in his brain to Mexico. _Without_ word of my raise, I might add.  


Fawkes is... well, he's smart. Not Keeper smart--not book smart. Just... he knows how things go, right?  


And he's safe. It's crazy, but the kid... I know he'd never let me down, you know? He's... I can trust him.  


See, and that's the thing. It's what my wife had--for a while anyway, before I heard the voice start talking about her behind my back. Drugs and docs and therapy? They don't shut the damn thing up...  


But one guy you can really trust? One person you really... you know, _care_ about?  


Well.... that'll shut the damn thing up for days.

* * *  
The End


End file.
